Mais,que s'est-il passé?
by everlark4everand4never
Summary: La Moisson . Le moment décisif pour les Jeux . Ils se soutiennent tous les deux . Mais la chance n'est décidemment pas en leur faveur . Fluffy gardienne de
1. Chapter 1

**RE RE !**

**Amitié qui se transforme .../**

**Sae : en r^ve ou en c'chaumar ?**

**on dit cauchemar Sae **

**Bon entrez et vous verrez ! Fluffy la fée du Fluff gardienne de FF . net**

**- Pourquoi je dis ça , moi ? -**

* * *

_Katniss ..._

Je me réveille dans mon lit à rechercher de la chaleur . Sa chaleur . Celle de ma petite soeur . Mais une couverture délaissée et une place vide me prouvent qu'elle n'est pas près de moi . J'en déduis qu'elle est réveillée . Ma soeur ne se lève avant que quand elle a peur et qu'elle a besoin d'être seule .

" _Non mais, quelle idiote !_ , me dis-je . _Quelle idiote !_ "

La Moisson . En même temps à 12 ans , on est éligible à ca stupide tirage au sort mettant 23 personnes morts et 1 survivant assaillé de cauchemars sur le compte . Je trouve Prim devant moi et c'est là que je remarque que je l'appelais à voix basse .

Elle se tient devant moi . Ses cheuveux blonds pendent du côté droit et gauche de sa frimousse . Elle est bien droite . Son visage est rond . Ses cheveux son tels les fils d'Or que l'on peut revendre à un prix exorbitant . Son visage est frais comme la rosée . Elle a de grands yeux bleus d'où quelque perles - qui font ressortir ses prunelles - s'échappent . Sur son petit nez , on petit distinguer quelques discrètes taches de rousseur . Sa bouche et mince et ses joues roses .

_- Primerose ?_ " m'entaidais-je dire . C'est là sont vrai nom .

Elle s'assoit près de moi et me fait un câlin . Prim a hérité des plus bele qualités qu'une fille peut avoir . Elle est belle . Dotée d'une très grande intelligence et d'une sensibilité extrême .Elle est d'une grande sagesse .

J'entreprends de lui expliquer en détails les Jeux . Je ne veux pas la faire pleurer , mais à la fin de mon monologue je rajoute :

"_ Et tu échaperas à tout ça , crois moi_ . "

Elle hoche timidement de la tête et je sors de la pièce

* * *

Je cours vers le grillage ou m'attends Peeta , mon meilleur ami . Il est trapu , blond aux yeux bleus . Il faut avouer qu'il ne manque pas de charme .

- _Hé , Catnip_ , me dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue .

Je lui rends son baiser .

- _Hé Peeta !_

Lui , pose des collets et moi , je tire .

" _Je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen . J'ai 16 ans . La Moisson commence dans 2heures . Je n'ai pas peur pour moi , ni pour Prim mais pour mon meilleur ami qui a atteint le record de tesseraes . 44 ._ "

* * *

**Alors ? venez vous égarer dans mes reviews !**


	2. Chapter 2

**bon salut -'**

* * *

Katniss

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait,mais je suis parmi le groupe qui s'est reuni pour la MOISSON . Je sers la main de Peeta plus fort .

-... Et Joyeux Hunger Games!

oui biensur!Nous on se fait massacrer pour le plus grand plaisir du Capitole . Je ne pense pas que ce soient de "Joyeux" Hunger Games . Le mot est bien loin de definir le Jeux.

-Et Puisse le Sort Vous Etre Favorable!

Stridente et tres prononcee par l'accent du Capitole

-Les dames d'abord!

Je pense qu la femme a la perruque se nomme Effie.

Plus Fort . Je serre Petta plus fort!

-reste avec moi,chuchottais-je

-Toujours!

-Catherine Regiline!

pas besoin de mecarter vu que la fille est plus vieille que moi.

Je devais etre soulagee mais mon cœur se serre plus en' plus.

"Pas Peeta,pas peeta,pas peeta!"priai-je intérieurement. Bizarremnt, je deviens croyante quedurant la moisson.

-Olivier Kerine!

Ouf!En core plus vieux que nous.

Meme si tou sest arreter pour cette annee, je serre un peu plus peeta qui fait de meme.

* * *

-Cette fois-ci encore,le sort nous a été favorale, dis-je réprimandant un petit sourire en coin.

-Tout a fait , ma Catnip , tou a fait.

Je le serre un peu plus et les larmes qui demandaient a sortir de puis longtmps,je ne les retiens plus . Pas besoin de faire la forte a ses cotes.

ce n'est pas la peine. Je niche ma tete au creux de son cou et il pose la sienne sur mescheveux . ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez , mais pas du tout ! Heureusement que là,on est dans la foret et que personne ne peut nous voir .

* * *

Je me reveille en sursaut . Serait-ce un cauchemar?N'y aurait-il jamais eu de Hunger Games?Belle tentative,Je regarde mon reveil : il est 6h et demi du matin , et le calendrier?Mardi **2 Septembre. ** oui!ce n'était que de la pure realité.Une horrible realiter...

Je met la veste de mon père et mes bottes assouplies par les ans. Je me dirige vers grillage qui devrait etre electrifier en permanence mais il ne l'est JAMAIS.

Tout le monde sait a quoi il se risque en passant au-dessous . A l'autre bout du grillage , la liberté , les beaux souvenirs de mon père et ... un Peeta tout sourire.

Derriere moi, les Jeux , mon petit Canard mourrant de faim et ma mere IN SU PPOR TA BLEUH ! Le choix a 100 pour 100 fait alors que je suis déjà en trai de faire la bise ( pour nous , c'est comme bonjour ) a Peet'.

Vous croyez qu'il vient chasser ? OH! Laissez moi rire ! Peeta est un peu trop doux pour ca . Il vient pour me regarder faire . Quand j'abas 5 oiseaux a la volée , il chuchote:

-Il a vraiment pensé a tout...

-Qui ca?

-Ton père

-Et puis-je savoir en quel domaine ? demandais-je tout en brandissant mon arc.

-Toi

-Comment ca ?

-Tu as toujours eu peur d'etre tirée au sort , non?

-Comme tout le monde.

Cela va de soi , mais l'année prochaine ce sera ma Primerose .

-Eh bien figure-toi que ton père t'as préparé au Jeux .

-Quoi?!

J'ai failli m'étouffer un mort peut-il me préparer aux Jeux?

-Je te rassure, avant sa mort .

-Je... je ... je ne comprends pas...

-Mais c'est pourtant simple! a 10 ans tu savais poser des collets , reconnaitre des plantes , te servir d'un couteau et d'un arc!

C'est vrai que dit comme ca... et puis ca m'a toujours paru banal.

-A 11 ans , tu t'es toi-même occupée de ta famille...

-Mais,roh... je prefere changer de sujet dis-je en attrapant un ecureuil tué de ma fleche

Il se leve sans rien dire puis on va dans la vieille cabane de mon père

-Toujours pas décidée a la nettoyer ? dit-il en agitant sa main et en feignant de tousser

-Eh bah , faut croire que non .

La cabane doit restée telle que mon père l'a laissée

Les savoir aussi ...

* * *

**Pourquoi j'ai limpression**

**que mon chapitre est**

**plus court que le**

**Proloque?**

**Recherche Beta Reader!**

**Recherche Beta Reader!**

**Merci!**

**XoXo**

**Enjoy it !**


End file.
